narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kisame Hoshigaki
More chakra than Nagato? Wikia: "Nagato also noted he had the highest amount of chakra of anyone in Akatsuki". but... Wikia: "Kisame had an unusually large amount of chakra, even by Akatsuki standards". ↑ Naruto chapter 255, page 13 So Kisame had more chakra than Nagato or they are on the same tier? :Has there ever been any comment on Nagato's chakra volume? Without such a comment, it would be impossible to accurately compare them. However, given the amount of comments on Kisame's chakra and the lack of comments on Nagato's, I'd say Kisame has more. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) They might bee even. If nagato really is from the uzumaki clan his chakra would be enormous, and on top of that he has rinengan. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 16:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nobody really knows but Nagato did say that kisame had the highest amount of chakra of anyone in the Akatsuki. Although, Nagato had an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra, to the point of after he decimated Konoha and fought Naruto, he still had enough chakra to revive all of the people he had killed in Konoha.TailedBeast (talk) 20:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nail Polish I'm not exactly familiar with the instances of his fingers being shown colored, but his appearance section lists dark blue and dark purple. So is it blue, purple, or just black? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Silent Killing...? It's said that seven Swordsmen of the Mist are all versed in "silent killing"; this way, as Kisame is one of them, does he have this ability? :Kisame was from a different generation so we can't assume it was a common trait with them.--Cerez365™ 19:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) When was Kisame replaced by Zetsu? I've been wondering for a while, if White Zetsu Clones aren't strong enough to fight compared to the original, and Kisame could defeat Killer Bee, then when was Kisame replaced by one? Then I suggested that Kisame was replaced when he wasn't fighting, like when Killer Bee spit ink, because it wouldn't be that easy to capture Eight-Tails with a clone. But if you think again, Kisame was at a large advantage when Killer Bee fainted, so why would there be any need to be when he was already winning? Some people say he was replaced when he fused with Samehada, but when Zetsu came back to release the clone it still had the damaged part of Killer Bee's Version 2 Lariat. Or is it that Kisame is far too strong compared to Killer Bee that they replaced it when they first met, because they thought that they wouldn't need the original? :Kisame and the clone switched at some point while still in the water dome that's all we know.--Cerez365™ 01:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New profile image So why not put a new profile image for Kisame already there because it is super ugly. then I suggest it.--''Gok993'',08:27, July 03, 2011 (UTC) ---- So resurrecting this, I found a few decent ones that show his hair and still keep his signature look. There's this as well as this one--Cerez365™ 18:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I like the first one better. It does cut his hair, but it's a closer image, and we can tell he has shark-like teeth. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I like the first image more.--''Deva '' 22:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Skin Color We all know that Kisame has a pale blue skin tone but on the third databook and on the cover of volume 50, he is shown with a more green-ish skin tone. Should this be added to his appearance with reference to the databook/volume cover? Joshbl56 19:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have noticed stuff like white chidori as well --Elveonora (talk) 20:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think a note can go in the trivia section this time because I know Kishimoto has coloured him differently before.--Cerez365™ 20:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've checked all the coloured images I own find of Kisame (I do not own volume 50, unfortunately) and except for the second databook back cover, he has always been drawn with he same blue-greyish colour. I think the greenish appearance on the volume 50 cover might just be a scan thing. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::These are actual printed stuff oui? As in not scanned onto a computer?--Cerez365™ 22:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok, because I know sometimes colour gets lost after scanning. So it can just be moved to trivia again I s'pose.--Cerez365™ 00:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Samehada's loyalty This is kind of a weird topic, but when I read the manga, it was my final understanding that Samehada was loyal to Kisame until the very end. First, when he's fighting Killer Bee, it appears as though Samehada rejects him, although we later discover that Zetsu had switched places with Kisame. Samehada rejected the fake Kisame because it didn't possess the massive chakra of its true owner, who was infact merged within it. In Kisame's final battle, Samehada scoots up to Killer Bee and starts gnawing on his arm while Kisame hides underwater and steals his chakra by grabbing onto the sword's hilt. I saw this as teamwork between Samehada and Kisame, although I understand that it's not clear enough to really be sure either way. But when Kisame dies, Samehada actually cries... So I like to think that the Great Blade loved his master til the bitter end, haha. Kisame is a real badass and so is Samehada. (talk) 07:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Lauren Whether loving Kisame or not, it got the point across to B that Kisame forced it to somehow and even Kisame said that i became much more loyal to B than had been planned on. Skitts (talk) 07:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Samehada works off chakra. The White Zetsu clone copies whomever they touch right down to their chakra signatures. As such, Samehada would not have been able to tell the difference. As for the incident on the Island Turtle, Kisame just forcibly used Samehada.--Cerez365™ 13:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I knew that White Zetsu clones could copy chakra signatures, but I didn't know that they could also possess the same chakra volume as the people they copy. (talk)Lauren